Tom Marvolo Riddle and Hogwarts
by Memory of the Sky
Summary: Starting from year one, this story is about the boy and what happened to him before he became the Dark Lord.
1. It All Began

**Tom Marvolo Riddle and The School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**  
><em>It All Began…<em>  
>By: Anencephaly<p>

"Lacrimosa! Lacrimosa Nitelord! You have a visitor!"

"Yes, Mum!" came a small child's voice. From up the stairs, in a moment or two her light footsteps could be heard coming down. She appeared, her hair a light pink and her eyes a bluish green.

"Pink again!" Her mother, a dark haired witch sighed heavily. "Pink! Why Pink?"

"I can do blue too, Mum! I just did it-" she stopped, looking at the figure coming up behind her mother. Her eyes widened and a grin formed across her face as she ran passed her mother, her hair burning into the same color as her mothers. "Dumbledore!" she shouted tossing her arms around him as he leaned down to hug her with a laugh.

"I happen to like pink on you."

"Don't encourage her! She'll have different colors every time a guest arrives." Her mother huffed, "Anyhow. I'll go put on some tea. Lacri… behave."

"Yes Mum." The girl replied rather obediently as Dumbledore moved to the sitting area next to the window and invited her to sit down with him.

"I see that your powers have grown even more since we last spoke. I've come here today to give you this, finally…" he brandished an envelope from his pocket and handed it to her. Lacrimosa's eyes lit up, the day she had been waiting for was finally here. "Tell me Lacri… what is it you want to do when you grow up?"

"Be like Mummy and Daddy of course." Lacrimosa nodded her head as she set the letter down beside her.

Dumbledore smiled humbly as he nodded his head. Just as he had expected from her, "I've come with another letter then. From the Ministry of Magic, he had spoken to your father regarding the matter…here…" he handed it to her and she opened it carefully. "You're an exceedingly bright, and powerful witch, Lacri. You don't have to accept the Ministry's proposal of training you early-"

"They want me to train to be an Auror early?" She looked up at him.

He nodded, though not too keen on the idea himself. "I want to!" Lacrimosa beamed up.

"Of course, you'll be starting lessons with the Auror's in your third year… do you understand?"

"I do!" Lacrimosa said happily. Her mother came in, carrying a tray of tea. "Mum! They want me to be an Auror with you and Dad!"

Mrs. Nitelord stopped, slowly putting down her tray as she stared at her daughter. "Well…that's great news, darling…when will she start training, Albus?"

"The Summer before her fourth year at Hogwarts." Dumbledore quietly replied.

There was a heavy sigh of relief as Lacrimosa's mother sat down. "Well, at least there will be some time, and when will the initiation be planned?"

"The winter of her Seventh Year."

"Heavens me…" She said a little more concerned than before. She looked towards her daughter, who looked back at her.

"I want to do this Mum. I want to be just like you and Dad."

"Well, well, well… if it isn't the Ministry recruiting our dear sweet Princess." They all looked up to see a dirty blonde headed girl standing at the foot of the staircase. Her arms crossed and her eyes half open as she looked coldly towards the others.

"Afternoon Azriel." Dumbledore said kindly.

"Professor." Azriel replied, a bit annoyed. "Come to give my sister the good news of her entrance to Hogwarts?"

"The same as I did for you and your older brother Rez. By the way, how is he?" Without a word, Azriel rolled her eyes, turning on her heel and left out the front door of the house, leaving a concerned Dumbledore to look at Mrs. Nitelord.

"She's getting worse." Lacrimosa said quietly. "I think she hates me and Reuben."

"She doesn't hate you. Lacri…now go on… go play upstairs while Dumbledore and I talk."

Lacrimosa reluctantly slid off her chair and gave Dumbledore a little wave before heading upstairs.

"She'll be magnificent, Nella."

Mrs. Nitelord's eyes began to pool up with tears. "I hope so, Albus… I hope we're doing the right thing."

It wasn't long before Lacrimosa was off to Kings Cross with her brothers and sister. "Rez, dear… you first." Mrs. Nitelord ushered them along. Lacrimosa knew that she would be the last one to enter the portal.

"Excuse me!" came a voice. Lacrimosa turned around to see a boy her age standing there with a trolley with a large suitcase on it. Her father was the only one who turned around while her mother directed the children through the portal.

"Lost, are ya?" Her father asked. "Not to worry, we go through this every year. It's Lacri's first time too. What's your name boy?"

"Tom Riddle, sir." He answered back. Not so shy at all. Lacrimosa simply looked him up in down.

"Come on then… through the portal… we'll show you how its done. Nella… can you help young Tom out?"

"Sure dear." She moved over to him, and began to trot along side him behind Lacrimosa and her father who disappeared through the brick wall. They too came charging through it, and appeared out the other side. "See, not so hard is it? Where are your parents?"

"I haven't got any." Tom replied.

The woman seemed bewildered by his response, and caught herself in a sort of awestruck daze. "Well then… the baggage is that way… and you can board the train."

Tom simply nodded his head, without a word of thanks as he went on his way. Passing the strange girl who simply looked at him.

Onboard the train he found that nearly all the seats were filled. Excluding the one where the girl and another student had sat. He slid the doorway open, "May I?" The other girl simply nodded, while the girl he had met on the platform continued to read an animated newspaper. He had never seen anything like it, how the pictures moved and sometimes the words jiggled around. Then he saw it, the girls hair had become a fiery red.

"How are you doing that?" He asked leaning forward to examine her. She looked up from the paper, and knit her brows together in question.

"Doing what?" She replied.

"Lacri… your hair is a different color again."

"Oh…" She replied, picking up a bit of lose hair off her shoulder to look at it and then dropped it.

"How-"

"I'm a Metamorphmagus." She simply answered.

"A what?"

"She's a Metamorphmagus, a witch or wizard that has the ability to change their appearance at will." The other girl said.

Lacrimosa smiled now, "Like this…" She looked at Tom, her eyes and face changing, slowly to appear just as he did, like looking into a mirror image. His eyes widened and finally she turned back into her normal self. "I always get that reaction the first time." She giggled.

"How do I do it?" Tom asked.

"Oh, silly… Metamorphmagi are born, not made. Don't you know anything?" Lacrimosa had replied rather highly.

He felt a bit of anger turn over inside of him. But it wasn't for the fact that she was the same as him, he probably would have done something to her to hold her tongue. But perhaps there was something to learn from her. He sat back in his seat, and the entire trip to Hogwarts he learned from her, everything there was to learn about Hogwarts and what was inside.

Upon arriving at the school, they were ushered into boats. Tom, having separated himself from the two young girls he met on the train, found himself in another boat with a boy named Malfoy and Avery.

They were filed into a hall, where Dumbledore had greeted them. "Welcome to Hogwarts. In a few moments, I'll be leading you into the Great Hall, where you'll be sorted into your houses. I expect that each and every one of you remain silent while the sorting proceeds. When I call your name, you will come up onto the platform, take a seat and proceed with the sorting. When the Sorting Hat calls to your house, you will go and sit with the house you are sorted into. Now…come…"

"If you're lucky, you'll be sorted into the best house. Slytherin." Malfoy smiled at his new friend. Tom said nothing regarding this, as they filed into The Great Hall, following the man named Dumbledore. There was four rows of tables, each with different colored banners held high over them. "That's Slytherin's table." Malfoy pointed out.

-

((Author's Note: So, I decided that I wanted to rewrite the entire Tom Riddle Chronicles starting from year 1! I really am not ready to say goodbye completely to them. But this will be written, I will write all seven years. Yep, I'm even redoing the Tri-Wizard Tournament. I want to flesh them out in full! Much love to all of my viewers.))


	2. Puking Beetles

**Tom Marvolo Riddle and The School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**  
><em>Puking Beetles<em>  
>By: Anencephaly<p>

"Lacrimosa Nitelord!"

Tom watched as the girl with lengthy brown hair maneuvered through the crowd and walked up to the stool. Dumbledore, holding the hat, looked down at her and winked to her. She looked up briefly with a little smile and the hat was dropped onto her head.

"Do they know each other?" Tom leaned in to his new friends with a hushed voice.

"He's only one of the closest friends to the Nitelords." Rosier whispered back. "My father says that Dumbledore and that girl's father go back a ways. Her father and mother are Aurors."

"Aurors?" Riddle knit his brows together.

"Dark Wizard Catchers, Vincent Nitelord is her father, and the Head of the Auror Office." Rosier

"GRYFFINDOR!" The Gryffindor table roared as Lacrimosa emerged from underneath the hat and jumped off the stool with a skip in her step as she joined her older brother Reuben.

"No surprise there." Rosier crossed his arms.

Riddle wasn't too sure what that was supposed to mean, instead he turned his head towards the front, impatiently waiting for his turn. Dumbledore looked down at him, before he could even place the hat upon his head completely the hat burst out. "SLYTHERIN." Dumbledore removed the hat from his head, and watched as Tom removed himself to the Slytherin table.

Then Dippet stood, rounding the lengthy staff table and approached the newly formed podium from thin air. "Welcome to Hogwarts." He began. "I am your Headmaster, Professor Dippet at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, such a fine night we are having here, with new young faces and bright minds to fill with knowledge to ensure our future. There are a few rules, to our young students. The Forest on the grounds are indeed Forbidden, as there are creatures in all sorts of manners that can and will kill you. We must also remember to maintain and respect their space. As well as the Forest, the dungeons are also off limits…intrusion of these areas will result in either a detention or expulsion, based on the severity of the act." Dippet had smiled directly after that and then clapped his hands a couple of times. "Very well then! Let us eat! For tomorrow, classes start!"

As soon as he finished, the tables filled with an abundance of food in which the students began to pick up and bring on their own personal conversations.  
>Tom had never seen so much food in his life. Of course, the orphanage had food. But it was never really enough to satisfy every man woman and child in that place, and here, the food refilled itself everytime it got low. He ate, listening in on the conversations of his fellow housemates as he watched the Hall carry on. On the other side he could see that silly girl from the train change her hair color in the manner her new classmates requested.<p>

"Peeking on my sister, are we?" A dirty blonde headed girl that was sitting next to Tom scooted even closer. She smiled in such a way that looked as if she was trying to flirt with him. He made a face at her, demanding with his eyes that she sit farther away.

"Azriel." A darker haired boy said, putting down his spoon.

The girl winked at Tom and smiled coyly at the other boy. "Better keep an eye on this one Rezipher, he's got an eye for your precious little sister."

"Everyone does… she's giving off the colors of the rainbow." Rez retorted and scowled at Azriel. He reached his hand over the table and smiled, "Rezipher Nitelord, Rez for short I'm the school's Head Boy."

Tom shook his hand warily, "So you're related to the Metamorphmagus?" Tom arched a brow.

"Half-brother… but yes, so is Azriel here." Rez watched as Tom glanced over to the witch who looked down from her goblet and winked at him. "She has a name, its Lacrimosa, by the way."

"Why aren't you in Gryffindor?"

Rez shrugged, "Why isn't she in Slytherin?"

"We have different Mummies." Azriel said childishly.

"And your name is?" Rez grabbed Tom's attention back.

"Tom Riddle." He replied, "What is a Head Boy?"

"Basically, if he tells you do something, you do it. No questions asked. Oh, Mummy and Daddy were so proud when he received the letter." Azriel went on some more.

"Shut it, Az…" Rez sighed.

"Yes, sir!" She saluted him and looked back at Tom. "See, just like that. You'll get the hang of it kiddo, especially if you keep those eyes on the Rainbow Twit." And then she went back to sucking on her Pumpkin juice. Tom couldn't really understand how Rez and she were related. It seemed as if Azriel was an entirely different breed from what the Nitelords looked like to be. Her eyes had dark circles around them and her cheekbones were sharp and her nose pointed. Rez however had some of these features, but they looked more proper on him. He began to wonder though… how many Metamorphmagi were there…

"Are you a meta-"

"Morphmagus?" Rez looked up from his plate, his hazel eyes looking directly into Tom's. Causing him to look away briefly, "No…" Rez said. "Our Mum was just an ordinary witch…our new Mum."

"She's no mother of mine." Azriel said without looking at them.

Rez seemed to ignore this, "Is a Metamorphmagi, as well as our father… our brother Reuben didn't inherit it, but Lacri was the lucky one."

"Princess Rainbow Twit…" Azriel murmured.

"It almost sounds as if you're jealous." Tom looked at her. Azriel turned a nasty eye his way as Rez burst out laughing as hard as he could.

"I like you Tom. If you can stand up to bullies like Azriel here…ahahaha… oh look at the nasty look on her face." His laugh louder than the rest of the half of the table. The other Slytherin's looked up from their conversation and merriment, no look of surprise falling onto their faces as they watched Rez laugh at his sister. She urged him to shut his mouth, but he seemed to fail to stop.

Even Lacrimosa and Reuben had turned to look. Once Azriel caught sight of their prying eyes she abruptly stood, her face red and eyes burning with anger. "You! I…I hate you!" she pushed her plates over, creating a mess and then stormed away, out of The Great Hall. All the while Rez remained chuckling to himself, even after she was long gone.

"Was it that funny?" Tom finally asked as Rez seemed to calm down.

"She doesn't hate me." Rez said. "I only do it so she could shut up about Lacri and Reuben."

"Seems like it worked." Tom replied, and remained silent throughout the rest of dinner. Though, despite the drama between the Nitelords, Riddle found himself entranced with the castle and every aspect of magic it poured through its cracks. He needed to explore every inch of the castle…starting tomorrow. Once they left The Great Hall they were lead away by one of the Prefects of the House, each House dividing up into their own respective corners of the castle.

Lacrimosa followed closely beside her brother. "Did you see Azriel's face?" She looked up at Reuben as they were lead away to their Common Room.  
>"I saw it…" Reuben replied quietly.<p>

"Rez needs to stop it." Lacrimosa sighed.

"Just worry about your studies sis. Rez is a big boy and can take care of himself." Reuben replied.

"I'm not a baby." Lacrimosa said hotly. "I just… don't want her to hurt Rez." They came to a halt, and silenced themselves as they listened to the prefect Samuel Hollingstead speak the password to the fat lady in the portrait. She gave him a bit of fuss about something and then swung open with a roll of her eyes. Before they could enter, Reuben pulled her off to the side.

"Rez doesn't want you to worry about him either, Lacri. Just focus on your studies…and for dear Hogwarts sake, stay away from Azriel. You and I both know she's barking mad."

Before Lacrimosa had another chance to say something, he ushered her into the common room.

Classes started with Transfiguration the day, Lacrimosa being last to arrive. "And why are you late, Ms. Nitelord?" Dumbledore folded his arms together.

"Slept in… a little… sorry sir!" She moved towards an empty seat beside a Hufflepuff.

"Don't let it happen again… now…unfortunately we need to begin the year by opening our textbooks. I know that some of you are eager to wave your wands about. But for now, please keep them at your side. By the end of the class period, I assure you that you will be learning just how to transfigure your pet… or one animal that I have provided of my own, into an object." Professor Dumbledore reached over beside him, flipping over a blackboard and pointed with his wands towards a set of notes, instructing them to copy them by hand.

"Kevin Encott… can you please copy these by hand instead of trying to fly notes at Ms. Nitelord?"

As the last one flew towards her, Lacrimosa had reached out without turning around. Tom watched with surprise as she grabbed it and set it on fire, and let it fall to the ground into ash. The fire didn't burn her; it did just what she wanted, just like Dumbledore had done to his closet back at the Orphanage.

Tom looked towards Dumbledore who simply shook his head and went on to explain the practices of transfiguration. Throughout the day he devoured what every teacher had to offer him, and still craved more. The day ended with he on the grounds with Avery and Mulciber.

"That Minerva girl got on my nerves." Avery said. "She got in my way when pushing that Ravenclaw girl out of the way." Avery was complaining. Tom said nothing as he devoured his textbook, page by page.

"Speaking of that Ravenclaw girl… the mouthy little witch is over there."

"Really now?" Avery peered up to look. She was sitting there with Lacrimosa and that annoying Kevin boy. "Rez isn't around is he?"

Together the two of them looked around, even causing Tom to look up from his book. He closed it shut, curious as to what the two boys were up to. "No." Muciber said jumping up from his seat on the stoned raised garden. "Come on Riddle."

Riddle followed, tossing his book into his bag and slinging it over his shoulder. He watched as Avery lead the charge, followed by Mulciber. "Hey mudblood!"

Mudblood? He had heard the word from those two before. He turned to watch just what was going to happen. The Ravenclaw girl looked up from her parchment, "I have a name you pompous prat, and it's Selene!"

"Looks like Mud Blood to me." Mulciber elbowed Avery with a laugh.

At this moment Lacrimosa stood up, her hands on her hips. "Looks like Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dumb lost their way from Wonderland." A smile formed on her face.

"Don't bother with it Lacri, they're stupid."

Avery was smiling too, "This doesn't concern you Nitelord… especially since you don't have your big brother Rez here to protect you."

Lacrimosa was laughing now, "You think I need his protection? I can take you on any day." Everyone had stopped what they were doing to look at quarrel, Avery and Mulciber, particularly pausing to figure out if they had the guts to take on the Nitelord girl. She jolted forward, causing them to jump and the rest of the courtyard laughed.

"I'll take that offer." Riddle smiled, just as she turned away towards her friends. She stopped in her tracks, turning her head back to look at him.

"Oh Tom…" she took a step down. "I mistook you for actually having manners…or perhaps when I whip you, you can teach these two a little something on manners?"

Tom dropped his bag and cloak. "I'm just curious to see what you have. If they're afraid of you because of your big brother, or because you're actually to be feared." Riddle raised his wand.

"You're joking, aren't you?" Selene was standing now.

"Let's go Tom." Avery urged him.

"No, not joking at all." Tom said looking only at Lacrimosa.

Everyone had gathered to watch now, two first years ready to duke it out. Lacrimosa challenged, and the challenge had been accepted. She shrugged and moved forward in a stance. Neither of them knew just what they were doing, but they turned their wands on each other, sending out sparks that connected and missed, causing the crowd to break apart here and there.

A spark hit her across the face, causing her to bleed. She narrowed her eyes, her brows furrowed and Riddle was sure she was going to cry. But instead she stepped forward, murmuring something and he was thrown backwards.

"ENOUGH!" a loud voice disrupted their duel, breaking up the crowd. It was Dumbledore, standing next to Dippet. "Oh for heaven's sake…" He conjured up a bucket and moved to Riddle, kneeling down and placed the bucket next to him, he was puking up beetles. "In the bucket Riddle… come now, I can't do anything for you just yet."

Dippet gave a heavy sigh, and looked around. "Dismissed, everyone!" He ordered, and at once they all began to spread very thin. "Ms. Nitelord… " Dippet gave her an eye of warning.

"I'll take care of this Armando…" Dumbledore stood up with Tom. "To my office." He nodded to Lacrimosa. "You can carry Riddle's belongings." She rolled her eyes and after picking up her own stuff, she grabbed his bag and cloak with disgust. In Dumbledore's office, Tom remained puking off to the side. "This is serious you two." Dumbledore said as he began to write up the incident. "I'll be writing to your family, Lacrimosa… and the head of your Orphanage, Tom…"

"She-blugh-wont care…" Tom replied.

Dumbledore gave another sigh, "Lacri, hasn't he suffered enough?"

Riddle watched her as he nearly filled his bucket, her hair turning the color of fire. "No!"

"Take it off him." Dumbledore demanded.

With her hair the color of fire still she looked his way. He puked again and she could see the disgust in his face. It must have given her some sort of satisfaction, or remorse, neither of which he'll know, but she stood up,her hair turning back to its normal color and raised his head up, saying something. He puked one last time and suddenly felt better.

"These tools are not meant to harm your fellow schoolmates, am I clear?" Dumbledore said handing Riddle's wand back to him. The two said nothing as Lacrimosa sat back in her chair. "The two of you will be serving in detention tomorrow night together."

"You've got to be kidding me!" Lacrimosa cried. It was clear to Tom, that even though Dumbledore and the Nitelords were good friends, he didn't care to play favorites. There was no special treatment anywhere, which made puking up beetles for fifteen minutes a little worthwhile. "I'll serve detention, but not with him!"

He looked over at her. "Afraid?" Tom asked.

"No…" Lacrimosa replied shortly. "I just don't want to be involved with anyone who blasts the name Mud Blood around so carelessly."

"Well don't look at me…I don't even know what the term means…" Tom rolled his eyes.

"You're joking, aren't you?" she asked. Riddle simply shook his head, and watched as she turned back to Dumbledore. "He is, joking, right?"

With a small sigh, Dumbledore looked at the young girl. "Tom comes from a very different background from most students. You see, he's grown up in a muggle orphanage."

Her mouth dropped, as well as her fury. She sat back, looking at him. "I'm…umn…sorry…" she said quietly.

_You should be_. He thought, "Sorry too…for hitting you in the face."

A little pleased with this, Dumbledore finally smiled. "You'll find use for your wands useful in the Dark Forest." And immediately set to writing the papers up.

_((I think I'll take this opportunity to answer some questions in my review box._

_Cal26lum - Are you going to go into detail about what happens after he left Hogwarts?_

_Most likely yes... I think Tom Riddle is a fascinating character, and I want to explore what I think could have driven him completely off the edge._

_Cal26lum - Also, Dumbledore only visited muggle born children to give them their Hogwarts Letters._

_I know this, but he was also delivering that special letter to her. Dumbledore is good friends with the Nitelords and visits often. :) _

_On another side note, since its hard for me to respond to questions in reviews, I want to open up my thread for questions. I encourage everyone to post them there, so I can keep everything neat: .net/myforums/Anencephaly/472215/ _

_Thank you! )) _


	3. Detention with the Dark Forest

**Tom Marvolo Riddle and The School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**  
><em>Detention with the Dark Forest<em>  
>By: Anencephaly<p>

A Mudblood, someone who was born of impure blood, Salazar Slytherin believed they shouldn't attend the school. Tom Riddle thought about this as he twirled his wand in between his fingers, waiting at the outside of the castle. The afternoon had already settled, and he hardly ate anything as he thought about what waited for them in the Dark Forest. In the end he supposed that it was worth the detention. He heard something strange… a slippery hissing sound, it called out to him, and he could had sworn it had said, "_Come to me_." Slowly he stood up, marching towards the direction it came from, but was stopped shortly at the corner by nearly bumping into the Nitelord girl.

"Ow! Watch where you are walking, will you?" She kicked the tip of her shoe into the side of his. He wanted to reprimand her, but decided that it would be best to avoid more detentions. "What were you doing anyway?"

"Waiting for you, of course." He replied.

Lacrimosa crossed her arms, "Then I suppose you're ready for tonight?"

"I suppose I am." Tom replied.

She looked him up and down and shook her head. "Come on then."

They made their way down the grounds, and to a little shack that he had never noticed before. Outside, there was an older man. Not as old as Dumbledore or Dippet, but still had his youth about him. His hair was short and silvery, and he wore a patch over one eye. His skin was darkened, and looked almost like the leather of his coat.

"Are you the two 'ittle ones here for Detention?" He asked, dropping the contents of his pipe in the dirt and promptly smashing them in with his boot. For some reason Tom found this appalling. "Can't believe they have me babysitting."

"We're not babies." Lacrimosa narrowed her eyes.

The man chuckled at this, extending his hand. "Drago Dehris. Your Gamekeeper." He reached out with a hand that had a fingerless glove on it. Reluctantly, Lacrimosa reached forward, a bit appalled by the smell of his tobacco.

"Lacrimosa Nitelord." She said quietly.

"Hah! Another Nitelord, you're the first of em to be sent out here eh?"

"And the last." Lacrimosa stepped aside to reveal Tom.

Drago laughed at her cheekiness, and then stood up, extending a hand to Tom Riddle. Without much hesitation as Lacrimosa had given, he shook his hand. "Tom Riddle."

"Don't suppose I've heard that name before." Drago thought for a second.

"It's an awful name." Tom replied.

"Well, be it names… I don't care. You two must serve your detention. We're going into the Dark Forest tonight to hunt us a Blood-Sucking Bugbear."

"A what?" Tom asked as he followed both Lacrimosa and Drago down to the edge of the forest.

"Somethins in the forest killin the chickens, I have about one more year left of this job before I retire… I don't intend to spend it babysittin little brats." Drago said as he stepped foot into the forest. Lacrimosa looked back at Tom, giving him a sort of look that he could only interpret as she was calling this man 'mad'. Nevertheless, he followed them, deep into the forest. Drago seemed to have done this before, as he kept kneeling down to look at something, never bothering to reveal just exactly what he was looking at. He did this a few times more, before stopping, throwing his crossbow over one shoulder and turned to the two who stood with wands to light the way. "Alright you two… put em out an stay here."

"Where are you going?" Lacrimosa asked.

"To look at somethin', stay here." He raised his index finger in a threatening manner, and then turned off, disappearing into the woods.

"Great." Lacrimosa crossed her arms after turning out her light, she turned on her heel. Looking at Tom who was looking around for signs of exactly what they were looking for. Lacrimosa sat down on a large tree stump, feeling the awkwardness of the situation sink in. "Do you know any useful spells?" She asked.

"Define useful… like…puking beetles?" He replied sarcastically.

She frowned, "It was a hex… and I already apologized for it… but I mean… this is a dangerous place… and you should probably sit over here so I can set a protection spell…" He moved forward, seating himself next to her. She raised her wand up, taking in a breath.

"Wait." Tom said looking at her. She looked back at him, her brows knit together. "Will you teach me?" He asked.

She wanted to ask why, but he spoke up again, in a kinder voice. "I'd like to learn… and anything else you could teach me." She tilted her head to one side, and then reached down, picking his wand hand up.

"The other one too." She directed him. "Try and…umnnn do the same motions. My father taught me this." She said as she showed him the motions with the wand and her hand. Once she was satisfied with his motions she recited the words. "_Protego Totalum_."

"_Protego Totalum_" Tom repeated directly afterwards and began to see ripples of air with his wand movements.

"Does your father teach you many spells?" Tom found himself asking.

"Just the protective and defensive ones…to help Mum." She replied quietly. "And Mum… she's always trying to teach me how to cook and be a girl."

"You shouldn't have to be anything other then what you were meant to be." Tom replied. For some reason, Lacrimosa found herself smiling. What he said was something her father would have said. But coming from this boy who she thought to be fowl, was actually a bit surprising, and charming. Before she could thank him however, she jolted upwards, looking around. "Have you gone mad?"

"No!" Lacrimosa tried to keep her voice low. "I hear someth-"

"STUPEFY!" Tom stood tall, throwing his wand at her direction. She ducked, while simultaneously shouting at him. "What are you doing?"

When she stood, Riddle grabbed her, turning her around. Her eyes widening as a tall, slender man stood before them. His face extremely pale framed by long black hair. He reached upwards, with lengthy fingers, using his dark long nails to pull his mask from his nose and onto his neck. He grinned, brandishing two pointed teeth.

"Vampire!" Lacrimosa shouted.

He broke past Tom's stunning spell, lunging forward, grasping for Lacrimosa. She dodged, pushing Tom out of the way. When Tom fell, the vampire went for him, making a sort of raspy noise. He was caught off guard by a stone being thrown at his head, only to turn, grabbing Lacrimosa violently and bringing her towards him, with her back against him. She let out a cry of help and Tom stood there, unmoving unsure of what to do as the vampire drew downwards his fangs inching towards her neck.

"Fresh…magical…blood…" he hissed.

"Stupefy!" Tom heard himself shout. It missed, as he dodged to the side, he heard Lacrimosa scream as the creature bared his teeth at her once more, and then her screaming stopped as she fell forward. Tom reached out to her, helping her back to his side. The vampire had a thick arrow through his forehead, he stood there for a moment, before promptly falling backwards.

"Sorry…" The heard Drago behind them, Tom turned around to look at him. "Was she bitten?"

"No I wasn't bitten you… you jerk!" Lacrimosa shouted, still clinging to Tom.

"Quit yer whinin' lass…" Drago said, trudging forward, walking towards the vampire. He leaned down, examining him carefully. "At least this is the one…"

"You were using us as bait…weren't you?" Tom eyed him.

"Had to, how else was I going to get the bloody bugger out?" He let out a coarse laugh at his little joke. "In any case…you've served your detention. Let's go…" He brought out his wand, flicking it towards the corpse. It levitated in the air and he moved forward.

"What are you going to do with it?" Tom asked, moving forward…still with Lacrimosa clinging to his side.

"Well…I can't just leave it here now can I? it might attract something else…something more terrifying." Drago chuckled. As they moved out of the forest, Tom couldn't help but keep tripping against the girl. He stopped abruptly, glaring at her.

"What?" she asked.

"Do you mind?" He looked down at her, clinging to his arm.

Sudden realization hit her face as she loosened her grip and slowly stepped away. "S-Sorry…" she blushed and then took the lead behind Drago.

They made it out of the forest, unscathed, and rather tired. By now, night had completely fallen, leaving only the lights of the castle to guide them. "Go on now… off with the lot of you." Drago said, setting the body of the vampire down.

Both Tom and Lacrimosa watched for a moment before heading back to the castle. "Were you scared?" Tom asked.

"No." She replied. "Though…" she paused for a moment, "I suppose that's the first time I've faced something like that…but I wasn't afraid. I can't be, one day, I'm going to be an Auror, just like my Mum and Dad!" They arrived at the entrance of the castle, and Lacrimosa turned, looking back at Tom. "Well…Goodnight, Tom."

"Goodnight." Tom replied, and watched her turn and head off to Gryffindor Tower. As he turned in his own direction, he couldn't help but hear the same slippery slithering sound that he recognized as a snakes voice. Tom followed it, listening to it call him until he stopped at a leaky wall. "_Open…o-pen…heir…to Slytherin_."

Tom listened more carefully, wondering what it was talking about. He took a step back, looking at the wall. "Heir to Slytherin…" He said quietly to himself. He would have to find out what the Heir, or who the Heir of the Slytherin was and what was inside. 


	4. Protection

**Tom Marvolo Riddle and The School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**  
><em>Protection<em>  
>By: Anencephaly<p>

The two had never interacted with one another again. Both making sure that neither of them received another 'detention' with the odd wizard in the shack at the edge of the forest. Whenever they would pass each other in the hall, neither one of them would greet one another or even look at each other. It was as if their detention had never happened.

Of course, for Tom Riddle, it was only because Dumbledore was keeping an eye on him for a while. As for Lacrimosa, she simply stated to her friends as he was walking by to class one day that she 'wasn't going to associate herself with mudblood haters.' He thought, of course that she was a foolish girl for taking her gifts for granted. He was above the rest, and humans were simply tools of the world, they served no purpose other than serving witches and wizards.

With this sort of mindset, Tom Riddle spent an hour, each night after supper, roaming the halls to find the source of the voice calling to him. Calling out for the flesh of the mudbloods and those not worthy of attending school. It was calling out to him specifically, for none of the fools that surrounded him in Slytherin house could hear or speak to snakes like he could.

"Are you sure you hear something?" Malfoy had asked him. Tom didn't bother to answer, before Malfoy had shrugged. "C'mon then… let's go down to the Quidditch field."

"What's there?" Tom asked.

"It's Grffindor tryouts today. I do love watching them make fools of themselves."

It wasn't too much of a bad idea, seeing as he had only heard stories of Quidditch. He followed him out to the field and procured a spot next to a group of fellow Slytherins. There were only a handful of first years, and the rest were second and third year students.

"Hah… look, it's the little chubby one." Mulciber elbowed Malfoy and pointed out a rather robust boy making his way onto the field with what looked like a toy broomstick compared to his size.

"Is this all Gryffindor has to offer?" Tom nearly yawned.

It was none too soon that _she_ showed up, hair braided back and decked out in tryout attire just like the rest of her classmates. He watched her carefully as she spoke with the Captain of the Gryffindor Quidditch team and he nodded, pointing over towards the other tryouts. One by one they were tested for the respective positions each had applied for until finally it was Lacrimosa's turn to try out for 'Seeker'.

"She has to be mad if she thinks she's that fast… she's a little clumsy." Avery folded his arms. "I watched her trip up a flight of stairs." The rest of the Slytherin's laughed as she mounted her broom and the Snitch was set loose. She remained hovering in the air for a few moments, searching and waiting.

"Have I missed anything?" Rez sat down next to Tom without much care for his group.

Tom looked over, shrugging. "Gryffindor's first and third years being smacked up by bludgers… and now your sister is going to make a fool of herself trying to catch something hardly anyone can see."

"You don't give her much credit, do you? Just sit back and watch Tom."

Tom couldn't put much faith in Rez's words as he watched Lacrimosa fly this way and that. She did this for a couple of moments until finally a bludger came out of nowhere, smacking the tail end of her broom. "Look out!" someone shouted in the crowd of Slytherin's as the bludger smashed into the stands and ripped out the other end, flying into the air. Tom felt a hand grip him from under one of his shoulders. Helping him to stand, when he looked up he saw Rez standing, looking for Lacrimosa who had recovered on her brrom and was dodging the bludger left and right.

"It's gone out of control!" one of the Gryffindor's shouted.

"Don't fire at it! You might miss!" The captain pulled one of his teammates wand arm down and grabbed his beater's stick from his other hand. "Lacrimosa!" she turned around as he threw it into the air, speeding forward and grabbed it by the hilt. They ducked, the bludger nearly scathing them as it flew passed them.

She escaped narrowly again, the bludger re-coursing as she flew towards Rez and the others. The Slytherin's scattered behind them, shouting that she was mad and heading their way. But Tom stood there, watching as she flew directly at he and Rez. They were nearly face to face, she flipped her broom around, connecting her bat with the bludger and sent it flying across the field. Beside him, Rez raised his wand, shouting a spell that caused vines to burst from the ground, grabbing ahold of the rogue bludger and pinning it down.

While the Gryffindor's cheered, Lacrimosa slid off her broom, standing at the edge of the stands.

"You're not hurt are you?" Rez asked as Lacrimosa immediately began to pat herself down.

"No…ahh…jeeze…" she said.

"Lacri?"

"It tickles and hurts at the same time!" She reached under her shirt and moved her hand around, "Stop moving!" she commanded.  
>Tom looked around the other side of her, curious as to what she was on about, and sure enough she pulled her hand from her shirt, brandishing a tiny golden winged ball. "I couldn't very well let it get away during the commotion… so I caught it in my sleeve..." she turned around to them showing them.<p>

Rez half smiled, half frowned. "You're lucky the bludger didn't take off with your head."

"I'm too quick for it." Lacrimosa bounded off the edge of the stands and held it up for the other Gryffindor's to see.

Tom however, was looking past her, on the other end of the field stood Azriel with her arms crossed and her wand in one hand, looking particularly unhappy. "I thought Azriel didn't like Lacrimosa?" He looked up at Rez. Rez had noticed too, his face emotionless as he looked at his other sister.

"I thought so too." Rez replied, "Do me a favor and tell Lacrimosa I'll see her at dinner."

"I'm not a messenger boy." Tom said under his breath and then turned to look out towards the field. Azriel was gone, but Lacrimosa was still there with the others. She jumped up, with a scream of joy. She must have been awarded 'Seeker'. He rolled his eyes, turning from the stands, rejoining the other Slytherins and Malfoy that began to head off towards the castle.

Before dinner was joined together, Tom found himself wandering the castle again, listening for that voice after hearing it travel through the halls once more. He rounded a corner, and then stopped, after seeing Rez and Azriel standing off at the corner and then turning to come his way.

They were arguing.

"I don't care about that woman who dare tries to call herself our mother! Or that stupid pin headed boy who pretends to be our brother!" Azriel was seething. Their footsteps stopped and Tom poked his head around the corner.

"It doesn't matter what you want Azriel. I consider them family… like it or not they are blood one way or another. I heard about the potion in Reuben's class… don't you dare think for a second that I am not onto you."

"He got what he deserved…" Azriel playfully said and skipped in one spot. Rez grabbed her, throwing her against the wall with his wand brandished. "The bludger? Really Azriel, she's just a child!"

"I don't even begin to understand why you desire to protect them so. What would mother say?"

"Mother is dead… and that woman was no mother of mine. She sold herself to Grindelwald and then ended up getting killed by Auror's. Auror's, Azriel! Think with your head. Father is an Auror!"

"Think with your head Rez! Human's and mudbloods are not equal!"

"If you EVER. Try to harm Reuben or Lacri again… I swear! I swear on the blood of your dead mother that I will return the favor! Don't look at her! Don't even get an idea in your head of touching either of them….you'll finish the remainder of your year and then move on with your pathetic life."

"Rez…" Azriel began to cry. "Rez… Rez, look at me! I am your sister!"

"No sister of mine attempts to kill my other siblings." Rez retorted, turning on his heel and then walking back down the hall they had come from, leaving Azriel to stand there, looking out at the dim light from the setting sun. Tom took one step back to where he had come from, pondering what he had just heard.

Lacrimosa was in danger…

But Rez had control of this, right? He was going to protect her and her brother. But what if he wasn't around to do the job right? He stopped himself, wait? Why did he care so much whether someone lived or died? He hardly knew the Lacrimosa girl, and studied on occasion with Rez. His mind jumped backwards, when they were sitting in the dark forest together, and she was teaching him a protective enchantment.

No other child had been that kind to him. They always feared him, or befriended him out of fear of what he could do to them. Malfoy… he set his books on fire after the first night. The others saw this and began to respect him. Lacrimosa though… she did whatever she wanted. He felt disgusted throughout dinner as he watched her secretly from the other side of the Great Hall. It was a game almost… should he chose not to watch over her, she would die. But he also had a chance to help her live and actually have one true friend whom he could share his darkest secrets with.

By the time dinner was over, and he was leaving Lacrimosa had approached him at the door.

_Great_.

"Umn, Hello." She said quietly.

_Now you're speaking to me?_

"Hello." Tom replied.

She stood there for a couple of moments, looking at him, as if there was something she was trying to get out but wasn't sure how to. He arched a brow and threw his hands open. "What is it?" He said harshly and then caught his tongue as soon as he realized he had startled her. "I mean… I have studying to do…" he corrected himself.

"Sorry." Lacrimosa sighed. "Just… Professor Merrythought's dueling club is starting up, and she requires that each student have a partner from another house."

_I nearly forgot about that_.

"And I was wondering if you would be my partner?"

_Perfect._ It was a perfect chance to watch over her every other day after class. But wait… why him? He looked at her carefully, "Why me? Don't you have other friends from other houses?"

Lacrimosa shrugged a little. "You look like you could use another friend from another house. I always see you around that group of mudblood haters, but you don't seem like them."

"Who cares who I hang around?" Tom retorted.

"You're right. So do you accept or not?"

He was stumped, she ended the argument so quickly it made him just want to drop it all together as well. She won…  
>How could she have won?<p>

"Fine." He finally said. "But, don't expect me to go easy on you because you're a girl or Rez's little sister."

"And don't expect me to go easy on you so as not to embarrass you in front of your fellow Slytherin's." she retorted.

"We'll see whose embarrassed, Nitelord."

"Bring it, Riddle." Lacrimosa was smiling now. He smiled back, and reached out his hand. She looked at him and then down at his hand and then reached out hers, shaking it. "Alright… don't forget, the day after tomorrow, after dinner."

"Got it." Tom replied.

"Thanks." She smiled, and then turned away with a little wave. 


	5. Rezipher Axsendrous Nitelord

**Tom Marvolo Riddle and The School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**  
><em>Rezipher Axsendrous Nitelord<em>  
>By: Anencephaly<p>

He found himself impatiently waiting for the day they would join the dueling club together. Lacrimosa would wave to him as they passed each other in the halls, and would sometimes send him parchment notes in the shape of dragonflies that would unfold itself on the table while the pathetic drawing would depict the two of them dueling, and she winning. Of course, he wouldn't give in to her silly games and would simply crumble it up and resume studying. It was a tad annoying to him, but he somehow gritted his teeth and bared it, despite his supposed 'friends' making fun of him for his temporary union with the Gryffindor girl.

"Oh Tom…" He was stopped just outside the door of his Defense Against the Dark Arts class. "I need you to give this to Ms. Nitelord… I mean… Lacrimosa." Professor Merrythought held out a rolled up piece of parchment to him. "Tell her that she needs to sign, and date it. Understood?"

"Yes, Professor." Tom nodded, offering a little smile.

"That's a good boy… see you tomorrow."

"See you." He replied and hurried out of the classroom, a bit of scowl across his face as he cursed the girl for forgetting something so simple and it was off to Potions he went where he would have to confront her about it there.

However upon arriving he didn't see her, at least right away.

He sat down, scanning the classroom carefully and finally spotted the girl. Her hair was turning red, and then orange, and then yellow, back to red as if it was mimicking the pattern of fire. The other students appeared to be teasing her. Saying things like, "Whats got you in a tissy, Lacri?"

Slughorn however, didn't appear pleased, he demanded silence from everyone and then approached Lacrimosa. "Lacrimosa?" He stood in front of her desk. Something across the room shattered, causing everyone to jump. Then another…"Lacrimosa, calm yourself." Slughorn said, laying a hand upon hers.

"I've got a headache…" she finally said.

"Look up at me." Slughorn said. Tom couldn't help but move out from behind his desk to get a closer look. Lacrimosa did as she was told, poking her face up. Half of her face was black and blue, her left eye in particular, swollen and black and blue. "Merlin's beard! How did this happen?"

"It doesn't matter…" Lacrimosa replied darkly.  
>"Oh my…" Slughorn stood there for a moment, looking at her.<br>"I'll help her to the hospital wing, sir." Tom heard himself speak.

"Oh…yes, of course…" Slughorn moved to his desk, only to hear a knock at the other end of the room. Dippet stood at the entrance with a 3rd year Gryffindor, Minerva McGonagal who had a worried expression burned across her face.

"Sorry to interrupt, Horace… but I'm here for Lacrimosa Nitelord." Dippet said in a calm voice. The students began to whisper.

"We were just about to send her to the infirmary… my goodness Armando, someone's beat the poor girl into a bruised fruit."

"Which is exactly why I'm here. Come, Lacrimosa."

Without raising her head to look back, she threw her things back into her satchel, keeping her head low as her hair continued to burn with fiery color. As she came closer to the door though, it flickered a pale blue, turned a shade of purple and then went back to red, the door slammed behind her, causing portraits along Slughorn's wall to crash to the ground, frightening the girls of the class. Tom recognized everything that had happened, she had done all of those things on purpose, her hair color only gave away her true feelings. He was willing to bet anything Azriel and her had gotten into an argument, and Lacrimosa came out angered and disheveled.

All through class, he wondered exactly what had happened and if it was really Azriel that had done the damage. What if Rez found out? Did he know already? His mind stayed focused on this for the entire day until dinner time had come around, and the halls were cleared. He managed to find Lacrimosa sitting next to Rez, her arms tightly closed around her legs with her face buried into her knees. Her hair was a lilac color now.

"Can you tell me what happened?" Rez was trying to console her.

"It doesn't matter." She said quietly.

"But it does…Come on Lacri… Mum and Dad are coming anyway, and you know you can tell me anything."

Lacrimosa remained quiet for a few moments, before looking up. Her eyes had mostly healed; one of her eyes was its normal color while the other one was turning red, her face was slightly bruised still. "It was Azriel…she…s-she was fighting with Reuben."

"That's what Minerva said… and she said you tried to break them up."

"I tried… but she turned on me instead… Reuben tried to help me."  
>"But he was silenced." Rez relayed the details to her.<p>

Lacrimosa nodded. "Dumbledore chased after her and I quickly ran to class. I-I didn't want to get in trouble."

"You're not in trouble." Rez folded his arms around her and kissed her gently on the head. "See there? It's going to be alright. She's getting detention, and Mum and Dad are coming to see what's wrong with her. Come on now, Lacri, smile!" He stood up, picking her up and spinning her around, her hair turning back to brown.

Tom watched as Rez spun her around, and then stood her up, wrapping her arms around his waist and they began to waltz slowly, while he hummed.

"Fly me to the moon…" he was slowly singing.  
>"And let me play, among the stars. Let me see what spring is like on Jupiter and Mars, in other words, hold my hand. In other words, darling kiss me. Fill my heart with song, and let me sing forever more, you are all I long for, all I worship and adore. In other words, please be true….in other words, I love you."<p>

Lacrimosa was smiling more now, and she "In other words, please be true… In other words, I love you…"

As Tom watched this display of affection; he couldn't help but feel envious of Lacrimosa. How she was loved and cared for by someone who didn't even share the same mother. He turned away, clutching her agreement form tightly in his hands.

"You okay?" Rez asked sipping at his pumpkin juice.

He caught him for sure this time, looking at him. "Yeah, fine…" He replied.

"Wondering about my sister, are you?"

"Not really." It was an obvious lie.

"She's much better now." Rez scooped up a bit of apple pie and shoveled it into his mouth. When he finished eating he looked back down at Tom. "She's told me that you two will be partners in the dueling club. I should warn you that she's not average at all."

"That's why she's partnered with me." Tom pushed his peas across his plate.

"Well, I haven't seen a Wizard like you either… shall I teach you some techniques tonight?"

Tom looked up, a flicker of a smile forming across his face. Being taught by a seventh year? "I suppose I would be foolish if I didn't jump at the chance." Tom smiled, "Especially going up against your sister."  
>This made Rez smile, "Well then, eat up…we'll head back to the Common Room in a bit for some one on one training."<p>

When Tom woke the next morning, he felt oddly sore, but refreshed. Rez had shared a great number of things with him, mostly defensive spells, which he had soaked up like a sponge rather quickly and got the hang of them within the first two tries. Though he tried to take more from him, he couldn't find a way to be charming enough for Rez, eventually he gave in and the two had called it a night at the early AM's.

The entire day, Lacrimosa was nowhere in sight, which was most troublesome for himself. Professor Merrythought was eager to collect the papers signed by the students, but when approached on the subject of Lacrimosa, he had to make up an excuse for her, which Merrythought reluctantly accepted.

It wasn't until midday that he finally saw her, ducking into a bathroom away from the commotion of the students passing through the halls. Tom sighed, rolling his eyes. He wasn't eager to be late for class, but finally made up him mind and entered the boys restroom next to the girls where he began to guess how much time it would take for her to get out, which was probably after everyone moved through the halls.

Outside the door he could hear Rez and Azriel bickering over something. He was surprised to hear her out and about the castle at these times, which lead him to the conclusion as to why Lacrimosa was hiding. When the halls cleared, they were still out there.

"Get away from me… did you see what you even did to them?"

"He had it coming, SHE shouldn't have poked her nose into my business anyway." Azriel shrieked.

"And now you face expulsion." Rez said quietly.

"I don't care… I'd rather leave this wretched school anyway! I'll go and"

"And what? Join Grindelwald? Just know that Father won't forgive you…"

The door to the girl's bathroom squeeked open, Lacrimosa had probably come out of hiding by now. Azriel chuckled a little, "Ahh, there you are little sweetheart." She tried her best to sound sweet, but only ended up sounding like a wolf in sheep's clothing.

"Azriel." Rez's voice was dark as he called her back.

"Come to take some magical lessons, have you? Don't worry little Lacrimosa, your big sister Azriel will teach you…and I promise, it will all be very easy."

"Azriel! What are you doing?"  
>Tom pushed the door open upon hearing the panic in Rez voice. His wand was pointed at Azriel as she her own wand up dangerously. Lacrimosa stood in front of him, unmoving.<p>

"Stay there boy! You look like you could use a good lesson too!" Azriel laughed, taking a step backwards from Lacrimosa, grinning rather gleefully as she raised her wand above her head, spinning and dancing around until finally she stopped, pointing her wand at Lacrimosa; A dark purple light bursting forth from its tip.

All the while Tom couldn't keep his eyes closed as it happened in an instant.

"NO!" Rez shouted, throwing himself in front of her, Tom ducked as the curse shot through the other side of him, hitting the wall behind him. When he looked up, Rez stood there, holding Lacrimosa. Finally she screamed, it seemed like as loud as she could for as long as she could and finally he fell. She dropped down next to him, crawling on her hands and knees through his blood.

"No, no, no, no-" he could hear her say behind her tears.

"Give him back…give him back… give him back!" she shrieked.

"Filthy… FILTHY MUGGLE LOVER. He got what he deserved and was never a brother of mind! You did this! You killed him!I'll kill you! I'll kill you next!" There was the slamming of a door down one of the halls, she hissed and then took off down the hallway, evaporating into a black smoke that disappeared into nothingness.

"Rez…" Lacrimosa choked.

Tom watched as she reached up, her small hands covering his eyes and then lifted them up.

He didn't know what he was feeling at the moment. Shock, dismay, hurt? No… he shouldn't have jumped in the way like that. It's his own fault he died. But she was too close to even deflect the curse. Tom slowly rose up, he would have to find someone to help peel her away from Rez's dead body.

"W-wait! Don't go!" Lacrimosa cried out.

He stopped, looking back at her. "I'm just going to find a teacher." Tom replied.

"PLEASE!" Lacrimosa's tears fell even more heavily down her face. He turned back towards her, taking careful steps. The blood didn't bother him, the dead body frightened him, and what was worse was Lacrimosa trying to stay as close as possible to it.

"Come this way." Tom urged her.

"I c-can't leave him…" Lacrimosa said.

"Lacrimosa…" Tom dropped his belongings, and squatted down next to her. She shook her head almost violently. There were shouts from across the hall, the ghosts probably alerted the headmaster.

"STOP HER!"

"Bring her back, Merrythought! Dumbledore, to the scene!"

"Lacri…" Tom inched forward, throwing her arms around her shoulders just as Rez had done. He pulled her backwards which wasn't so easy as she struggled against him.

"LET ME GO! I NEED TO BE WITH HIM! REZ!" she screamed. The hall began to shake, the windows bursting into a thousand pieces and marble sprayed out across the hall as Tom did his best to shield the both of them. It wasn't long before Dumbledore and Slughorn had arrived, their wands out, shielding Tom and themselves from Lacrimosa's onslaught. It continued on for a few moments more, until finally he felt Lacrimosa go limp in his arms and Dumbledore and Slughorn moved over to them in haste.

"Is she alright?" Tom helped to set her down.

"She's over exerted herself… " Dumbledore said as he knelt down, resting a hand over her forehead. He looked back up at Tom, "You'll be excused from your classes the rest of the day Tom; as we will have to question you as to what happened." He added.

"Azriel tried to kill her, but Rez took the hit instead." 


	6. Silence

**Tom****Marvolo****Riddle****and****The****School****of****Witchcraft****and****Wizardry**  
><em>Silence<em>  
>By: Anencephaly<p>

Tom sat behind his desk, his parchment empty and his quill filled with ink. He had no will to write as he thought about Rez's death a week ago. Azriel was not captured, and Lacrimosa had awoken only a day afterwards unwilling to speak or eat. He wanted to remove himself from these thoughts, and often attempted forcing himself to study to pass the time. But, he had no more will left to do so. The memory was still fresh, and sinking in deeper and deeper with each passing moment.

He was often summoned to Dippet's office where he would be interrogated about his mental health and if he needed a break. But to the Headmaster's greatest disappointment, Tom lied rather well and declined the generous offer. However, he wondered just when Lacrimosa would return to Hogwarts. He had heard rumors that her parents had to send her to that 'St. Mungo's' because she wouldn't say anything.

It had been a week and a half already…

So frustrating.

He shut his book, rolled up his parchment and closed his ink pot quickly. He didn't feel like studying anymore, in fact he felt like just sitting and thinking.

Another day or two passed by and still he heard nothing. But thankfully for him it felt as if he would have to forget about what happened and never think of it again. At least, as long as he didn't have to hear about or see Lacrimosa Nitelord. This of course, did not last too long as he stood once more in the office of Headmaster Dippet.

"How have you been, young Tom?" Dippet asked, standing up from behind his desk and rounding towards the front with a calm smile.

"Good, I suppose."

"I have a request to make of you." Dippet began with no delay. "You see, Lacrimosa will be returning to the school-"

"When?" Tom interrupted.

Dippet paused, smiling a little faintly and then picked up where he left off. "Today… right about now."

And of course, the door behind them opened, and Tom turned to see Lacrimosa's parents walking through. Lacrimosa was trailing behind them, holding her father's hand.  
>"Right on time." He heard Dippet say behind him. "Welcome, I trust your trip was easy?"<p>

"Perhaps too easy." Her father said in a low voice.

Not once did Lacrimosa look up from the floor, not even as Tom took a step forward.

Her mother turned her back towards them, dropping down to look at her daughter. "You don't have to do this you know Lacri. You can stay home; I'll teach you… do you want to come home?"

Lacrimosa said nothing, but shook her head carefully.

Dippet brushed past Tom, gently laying a hand on Mrs. Nitelord's shoulder. "She'll be safe here. I promise."

"I know- it's just…" Her mother sounded frustrated as she picked herself up off the ground.

"Tom will be looking after your daughter."

Tom looked up, "Why me?" He asked, earning himself their complete attention. Dippet paused, "Well… you're her friend, are you not? You see Tom… she won't speak to anyone, not I, not her parents… but we are hoping with some time and patience she'll come out again to overcome this ailment."

He couldn't help but feel the pressure as he looked from Dippet's face, to her parents face and then down to Lacrimosa who still was looking at the floor. He looked back up at them again, "Yes…" he paused. "I mean… of course…What are friends for?" He took a step down from the platform and approached quietly.

"Good! Then would you mind taking her to the Great Hall with you? Dinner should be ready soon." Dippet replied.

"Sure." Tom replied quietly. "Come on." He said waving to her.

Without looking up at him or saying farewell to anyone, she followed Tom out of Dippet's office. What would he say to her? What was there to say? He never had the opportunity to practice these things. Not once. "Are you alright?" He glanced to his side at her.

Lacrimosa this time raised her head up, she looked at him and he felt a little empty at the sight of her eyes. They were empty… no longer full of the life she once had, instead they held pain and made her look lost.

He decided that taking her down the hall where Rez had died was a bad idea. Instead he opted to take the longer path and perhaps she might finally say something.  
>Lacrimosa however had other ideas. She reached out grabbing his arm, stopping him in his tracks. He looked back to see her staring off towards the entrance of the hallways.<p>

"You shouldn't." Tom said.

She pulled at his arm gently before letting go, leaving him behind. He gave a frustrated sigh. "Fine, do what you want." He said and followed after her. They reached the point of the middle of the hall; she knelt down in the same spot where Rez had died. The body was cleaned up, the blood was missing and all evidence of the crime had been fixed. Tom watched as she touched the floor, he was replaying the memory in his mind, one piece sticking out vividly, how much her power shook part of the castle and he could almost feel the castle resisting it herself.

He stood over her now, looking down over her shoulder. "Come on… we don't have to go to the Great Hall." He said.

Lacrimosa nodded, again without saying a word and then helped herself to stand. She gave one last look at the spot where Rez had died and then turned away with Tom. He didn't feel hungry, and he guessed that she wasn't in the mood either. He decided that it was probably best to just sit with her and try and study or practice magic, but even that didn't peak her interest. It was as if Lacrimosa had lost all value in life and it frustrated him. 


End file.
